Survival
by slayya
Summary: 10 years after the sealing off of the hive, it is rediscovered and a team is sent in to investigate.
1. Introductions

10 years after the sealing off of the hive, it is rediscovered and a team is sent in to investigate.

Introductions

The seven girls sat around a table in the club, toasting glasses of champagne.

"We did it guys!" A girl with dark hair said, "We beat our toughest mission yet!"

"Yeah" said a blonde "Hopefully no more missions for a while" Then a mobile rang and everyone went to check theirs.

"It's mine" said a girl with mousy, shoulder length hair. She picked it up and the others looked at her curiously, "Hello...Oh hi Red. How's your celebrations going?...what?..." she sighed "alright we'll be there in about 10 mins...bye."

She hung up and turned to the blonde, "I think you spoke too soon Sam."

""What!?" said a rather frustrated looking redhead. "Another mission, don't we ever get a break!"

"'Fraid not Bex" said a girl with light brown hair pulled over in a side parting

"Come on let's go" said the dark haired girl

Soon after they were standing outside the door to apartment 63 of a block of flats in the middle of Los Angeles. They knocked and waited, soon after a blonde answered the door, "hey Higgs" the mousy haired girl smiled.

"Hey Mel. Come on in." Melissa walked into the flat followed by the others

They walked through into the living room, where five other girls were sitting on leather sofas. Higgy followed the girls in, "Red has just gone to pick up the new girl."

"New girl?"

"Yeah BJ. She's a mate of Red's and mine"

Then the click of the door was heard and a couple of seconds later a loud slam. "Higgs! I'm back!"

A girl with blonde, layered hair walked in followed by a girl with long, dark hair.

"Hi Red" Higgy waved to the blonde. "Hi BJ" BJ smiled and waved at Higgy.

"Oh hi guys" Red waved to the group of girls standing in the middle of the living room.

"Right first introductions, then the mission." Higgy walked forward to stand next to BJ. Red pointed everyone out one by one: "DL, Jo, Max, Kat, Spam, Mel, Em, Bex, Morlena, Maz and DK. Everyone this is BJ." Everyone waved or smiled and she waved back.

"Anyway, let's get down to why we are actually here." Higgy walked over to a screen and switched it on......

Hi guys I know this chapter was pretty borin' but it will start to pick up soon promise, so be kind. Please R &R

Slayya


	2. Mission and the Mansion

So this is my second chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please R & R

Mission and the Mansion

Higgy switched off the screen and turned back to the others, Spam was the first to speak, "So we just have to go to this place, find the entrance to some lab that was sealed off 10 years ago and check it out. Is anyone else thinking that this sounds way too easy? Also there's the issue of why they sealed it off in the first place."

"I know Spam, but that's what we've been asked to do"

Morlena sighed, "Come on then, let's get this is over with."

"How long till the cars arrive?" Bex asked

"Oh they should be here about..." two land rovers pulled up outside, "Now"

The land rovers pulled up at the very old looking mansion, it was covered in vines and the garden was overgrowing.

"Anyone else think this is a little bit creepy?"

"Well it will look creepy Mel. It's been lost for over 10 years." Red replied

"I suppose"

They walked up to the front door and into the mansion, the door opened quite easily. They walked in; the house was filthy and covered in cobwebs. They began to explore the house but soon everyone came running into the dining rooms when Jo called out to the others.

"Jo" Kat ran to her side, "What's up?"

"That's what?" She pointed to a girl, in jeans and a T-shirt, asleep on the table. The girl looked about 16 with dark hair. Then she began to stir, she looked up and backed up, "What the..."

"Sorry" Em tried to approach the girl, "We didn't mean to startle you"

"It's okay. It's just this place is normally deserted. I come here to think a lot of the time."

"What's your name?" Mel asked

"Rosie" answered the girl. "Who are you guys?"

"We were asked to scope out this place as a job. Where do you live?"

"Not Far"

 "You don't know where there is a sealed off section of the house, do you?"

"Not sure. Sorry. Hey, can I help you look?"

"I don't see any reason why not" Higgy answered before anyone could question it. She turned back to see a couple of people in the group giving her looks as if to say, 'Are you mad?'.

"Don't worry," she whispered to the rest of the group, "It'll be fine"

They separated into twos and threes searching the house. Morlena and Red decided to take upstairs while the others took downstairs and the basement.

Morlena walked into a bedroom with Red and immediately noticed the coat of arms on the wall which had a double katana sticking out of it, she grabbed them and chucked one to Red and they began to play fight, which of course Morlena won.

Higgy, DL and Rosie began to search the living rooms, Max, Maz and DK the dining rooms while BJ, Kat and Jo took the basement. Spam, Mel, Bex and Em took the hallway and few remaining rooms.

Finally, after turning up nothing the girls who had been searching downstairs and in the basement met up in the hallway.

"Well I have no idea." DL shrugged.

"What shall we do now?" asked Em

"I guess we contact the guys back home" Higgy replied

Spam sighed and lent against the huge blank wall next to them. Suddenly there was a rumble and Spam backed away from the wall as it lifted away to show a huge set of blast doors.

"Nice one Spam" Mel chuckled. Spam glared at her to which Mel just gave a cheeky grin.

Higgy went to the bottom of the staircase and called up, "Hey! Morlena! Red! Come on we found it!"

The rest gathered at the bottom of the stairs as they heard a squeal from Red and some stumbling. They watched with amusement as Morlena and Red came to top of the stairs, weapons pilled in their arms.

"Hey guys!" Morlena said as she dropped the stuff in a heap together with Red. There were swords and axes, guns. Any weapons Morlena and Red had found were there.

"Guys please tell me, you don't expect to take all that with you?"

"Why not?" asked Red and Morlena in unison.

"Because how do you expect to carry it all for one, plus your guns and trying to concentrate on what's going on around you. I think you should only take one thing." She turned to the others, "What do you guys think?"

The others nodded and Higgy turned back, "Right, one thing that's it."

"Fine" Red grumbled and began rummaging through the weapons and picked out a big axe. Morlena bent down and picked up the double katana, "can't I take two please?"

"No, that's hardly fair on Red."

"Fine" she dropped one and followed the others outside to the cars.

They walked out and Maz walked over to the boot of one of the cars and opened it, there inside were 14 sets of black uniform. She handed them out and DL walked over to the boot of the next car and opened it. Inside it was every kind of gun imaginable.

"Right" she said "Who wants what?"

"I call the taser" Max called

"I want the machine gun" Red shouted. DL handed them their guns along with a pistol each. She proceeded to hand out guns until the boot was empty except for a pair of Uzis and two pistols. She took these for herself, but chucked one of the pistols to Rosie.

They all got changed into their uniforms and began to gather in the hall. Soon everyone was there except for Higgy. "Higgy!" DL called up, "What are you doing up there?"

Then Higgy appeared at the top of the stairs wearing her uniform but also her long, black, leather duster.

"Oh God Higgs. Not the coat."

"Hello? I can't go without it"

"Well you could, you just don't want to"

Higgy gave her cheeky grin and DL sighed, "Come on. Spam and Mel have almost finished decoding the lock for the blast door."

"Okay"

They walked into the hallway and Red stifled a chuckle at the sight if Higgy's coat and Higgy shot her smile, DL rolled her eyes.

"How we doing?" Higgy asked the two girls working on the lock.

"Almost there" Spam said obviously concentrating hard. Suddenly there was a beep and the blast doors swung open revealing what seemed to be a train track with a train on it.

"Wow!" Rosie exclaimed, "Can I come with?"

The others looked to each other wearily but nodded, "Yes" she said enthusiastically.

Mel walked up to it and got out her gun. She pressed a button on the side and a door slid open. She looked inside and went and checked the other carriages. "There's no-one on here" she called "But it looks as if it does go somewhere."

"Let's go" Higgy got on the train followed by the others and the train set off. They had no idea what the Hive had in store for them.

Next chapter in the making. Please R & R

Slayya


	3. The Hive

Hey guys I this is the third chapter, the first one with any real gore in it (YAY!) Please R & R

The Hive

The train pulled in to some kind of small, deserted station and everyone piled onto the platform. Everybody had their guns aimed at the door as Jo cautiously approached it and pressed the button. Nothing happened. Mel approached the lock and began to work at cracking the code and Spam peered through the window. She squinted, trying to make out any odd shapes, but the whole place seemed deserted.

There was a shrill beep and the door swung open. Higgy crept through into the dull light first, followed by everyone else, with Rosie bringing up the rear. As they travelled down the corridor, BJ peered into one of the rooms. Her eyes widened.

"Err…Higgs?"

Higgy jogged back to where BJ was standing, and looked through the window that BJ was looking into. Inside were three things. They looked like they could have been people once, but now they looked dead. They were feasting on what seemed to be another of them.

"Oh my God! They're eating each other!"

"Ewwwww!" Red grimaced "That's gross!"

Higgy gave the things in the room a last look of disgust and turned to the group.

"Come on guys. We betta keep moving"

Suddenly from somewhere behind them there came a scream and shout of "Rosie!!" Higgy raced to the back, closely followed by the others, just in time to see Rosie get pulled into a mass of zombies, screaming hysterically. The zombies bent over her, and her screams were extinguished by the sickening sounds of tearing flesh.

One of the zombies looked up and bared his rotten teeth at the others. Higgy's eyes widened in terror.

"Run for it!"

The rest of them pelted down the corridor and through an open doorway into a room. Spam slammed the door shut once everyone was through. Red looked around. On the other side of the room there was an open door. While everyone else was trying to catch their breath and hold off the zombies, she cautiously approached the room and entered it. Glancing around, she noticed a group of about seven dogs standing 10 feet away from her.

"Ahhh! What cute little doggies?"

They turned to face her, growling. Their mouths had what looked like entrails dripping from them. Suddenly they launched themselves at her. She screamed, "Shit!"

Higgy slammed herself against the door, trying to catch her breath. She looked around the group, counting everyone. When she only counted 13, she frowned and tried again, when it still came up as 13 she began to panic. Who was missing?

"DL, someone's missing."

"Well there's Rosie..."

"No, someone else."

DL looked around and turned back to Higgy, the colour draining from her cheeks as she spoke, "Where's Red?"

"Shit!", They heard the scream ring round the room. Running to the door, they saw Red trying to fight off seven huge dogs. They ran in and began to shoot at them. Red shot one in their head and it fell down dead, "Guys! Shoot them in the heads! It seems to be the only way to kill them!"

"Thanks for the advice!" Higgs shouted. Eventually all the dogs were dead.

"Thank God" DL sighed in relief. Then they heard a crash, the zombies had broken through hand were clawing at the people at the door.

"Guys! Shoot them in the heads!"

Red looked up at the wall, there was a vent there.

"Higgs! Look!"

Higgy looked up and nodded to Red, "Find us a way up there. DL and I will help the others."

Red started to push a table against the wall for people to climb on. She climbed on top of it and began to unscrew the vent.

Higgy and the others were still fighting off the zombies when she finished. "Let's go people!" she called and they began to back away towards the vent. Higgy shoved a table in front of the door before backing away herself. Red began to help everyone up on to the table and into the vent.

When there was just Higgy, DL, Red, Mel and Spam left. Higgy gave Red and Spam a boost up into the vent and then she climbed up herself reaching down for DL.

"Come on DL!"

"What about Mel?"

"She'll be fine, she's the one with long legs remember."

DL nodded and grabbed Higgy's hands and Mel pulled herself up inside, before securing the vent back on and they all started crawling when they came to any opening Max, who was at the front, called back to the others.

"There's a vent here leading down into what seems to be a computer room. There are no zombies down there that I can see."

"Alright," Higgy shouted "Let's go"

Max unscrewed the hatch and jumped down helping the others down one by one. When they were all down Mel and Spam began to look over the computers with the help of Kat. Finally they found a drive on the floor and they pushed it back into the slot. Some light flickered and a girl in red appeared. It was the Red Queen.


	4. Explanations

Hey guys this is my fourth chapter. I know the Red Queen probably wouldn't say some of this stuff but I thought it would be amusing if she did. Also, there's some quite graphic deaths at the end of the chap, so if you get squeamish I suggest you don't read them.

Explanations

It was the Red Queen.

"Wow! Pretty light!" Red reached forward to touch the flickering lights.

"No Red! Don't touch the pretty light!" DL grabbed her and pulled her back.

Then the Red Queen turned her head sharply to the side (like she did in the film), "I'm not just a light you know."

The group jumped in alarm and Red let out a small squeal. The Red Queen sighed, "Anyway what are _you_ doing down here? What makes you think you can succeed any better than the others?"

"Hey, that's not fair. Stop being such a scone."

"Oh, I'm really offended now."

Red pouted and went over into a corner to sulk.

"Wait a minute..." Higgy said, "Earlier you mentioned another group, what did you mean?"

"The other group who came before to try and seal off the Hive."

They all gave her blank looks, "Huh?"

She sighed, "Right, before all of this, the Hive used to be a secret science facility. The main project they were working on was a virus, which could not only kill someone off but after they were dead would have a side effect of bringing them back as a zombie, they thought they could harness this power but they were wrong. A man called Spence Parks released the virus within the facility and infected all of the scientists and people working here. I was programmed to kill off anyone infected with the disease, which I did therefore actually increasing the number of zombies. Then a team was sent in to seal the Hive off, they succeeded, killing most of them in the process. Meaning that the zombies have been stuck down here for over 10 years, with them craving food all of the time, they have started turning in on themselves, eating each other.

There was a shocked silence.

"Yummo"

"Spam!" Mel whacked Spam up the back of the head.

Em stifled a laugh and spoke up, "Come on guys, we better go and finish what we started."

The others nodded and began to walk out. The Red Queen watched them and when they were all gone she whispered, "Good Luck" Then the lights flickered and disappeared completely.

Suddenly they saw a door. The first to be seen so far along the deserted corridor. Em and DK, who were the closest to it, pushed it open. They peered through the doorway. It lead to a white corridor.

"It's empty" said Em

Drawing her gun, DK stepped cautiously into the corridor. Em followed. The rest of the group watched them slowly creep down it. Seeing that they were safe, Spam made to follow through the doorway, but the door suddenly swung shut and slammed in her face.

"What the hell?" Spam muttered, glancing over the door, trying to see why it had shut. The group all murmured in surprise and concern. Mel turned and looked back along the way that they had come; hoping the noise from the door would not lead anything to them.

Inside the corridor, Em and DK ran back to the door. Em tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. DK began to pound on the window.

"Who the fuck did that!? Open the fucking door!" She yelled.

"It wasn't us" cried Maz defiantly.

"Get us outta here! NOW!" DK was starting to get hysterical.

"Dude, calm down. Mel's working on it." Replied Maz

DK slid down to the floor, her back resting against the door. Em crouched down next to her.

"Hey it's ok! We'll be out any minute now." She said trying to comfort her friend.

Suddenly Spam's face popped up from behind the window. "Uh, Guys? This might take a while..."

DK gave Em an ironic look, and couldn't help but grin.

"...yeah, so, er, just hang on, 'k? Guys?" Spam peered through the window, trying to locate DK and Em. Em stood up and smiled at Spam. "Whatever, just hurry up. It's really cold in here."

Spam nodded and disappeared from view. Em turned and looked down the corridor.

"DK?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're dumb. Look," Em pointed down the corridor. DK pulled herself to her feet and stared down the corridor. At the end of the corridor, which wasn't very far, was a door, similar to the one they were standing next to.

"Thank the fucking lord!" said DK. She began to make her way towards the door.

"Hang on, we don't know what it opens to!"

DK stopped and rolled her eyes, while Em looked out of the window again. She squinted; there was no-one there. "Uh-oh"

"What?"

"Err...where've they gone?"

"Huh?" DK ran back to the door and also looked out of the window. "Guys?" she yelled. "Hellooo?" Suddenly Morlena appeared. "You called?" she asked.

"Where were you?" asked Em.

"There's a computer...thing just around the corner. Spam and Mel are just working on opening the door."

"There's another door in here." Said DK. "We're gonna see if we can open it."

"Er, ok. See ya in a bit then." said Morlena, disappearing again.

Em looked at DK and shrugged. They walked over to the door. "Dammit, it needs a code..." muttered DK. She ran back to the first door. "Lena! It needs a code! Do you know what it is?" Morlena looked through the window. "Err...hang on..." She disappeared and was replaced by Mel.

"Hey. The code you need for that door is 3 – 6 – 11 – 7. We can't get this one yet, but we'll keep trying."

"Whatever. Em? 3 – 6 – 11 – 7" said DK, turning back to Em. Em punched in the numbers into the pad, and jumped out of the way as the door swung open. "Wow! It worked!" she grinned.

"Oh course it worked, I just gave you the code." replied to Mel, who was still by the window.

"Yeah, but do we –" began Em, but she was cut off by the door slamming shut. She turned to glare at Mel. "You were saying?" she snapped.

"It's not my fault!" said Mel.

DK was about to answer, when suddenly they heard a buzzing noise. "What's that?" she asked.

"I don't......oh my god, move!" shouted Mel, as a glowing green line burst out of the far wall and headed for the two girls. They ducked and just in time, it passed over head without harming either of them. It continued to the first door, Mel squealed and jumped out of the way. Everybody else looked up to see what was going on.

"There's a friggin' laser in there!!" gasped Mel.

"What?" asked Higgy.

"There's a laser...shut it off! It's going to kill them!"

Spam's eyes widened and she started tapping at the computer keys. Higgy, Morlena and Mel ran to the door. Em and DK were both still alive; they were lying on the floor as another laser beam passed above them. Then it seemed to have finished. DK jumped up and ran back to the door. She grabbed the handle and began to desperately pull on it.

"Open the door, get us out of here!" she pleaded with her friends.

"We're trying! Keep calm!"

"How? Hurry up –"

"DK get down!" Em screamed. DK turned around just as a other laser beam headed right at her. It was about waist height, she made to jump out of the way, but she was too slow. The beam passed through her left wrist, and her hand fell to the floor. She collapsed, screaming and clutching at her mutilated arm.

"Oh my god!" Em crawled over to her friend. "Oh...shit..."

"Holy crap, what happened?!" asked Higgy.

"It cut her fucking hand off!" yelled Em.

"Fuck! Spam, hurry up!" Mel yelled at her friend.

"I think I've got it..." replied Spam.

DK heard her and scrambled to her feet. She was paler than usual; almost grey.

"DK, what are you doing?!" Em asked. "Bloody well get down!"

DK shook her head and waited patiently by the door. A tear trickled down her face. The three girls outside were begging her to get down, but she ignored them.

That was when the next laser beam appeared. Em screamed and ducked down. The beam turned vertical and cut through DK. The two halves of her body wobbled, then slowly slid to the floor. Outside the three friends winced and looked away; Spam looked up her features flooded with concern.

"What?" She was met with silence. She bowed her head. "It's too late, isn't it?"

Higgy came back and sat down next to Red. "DK..." was all she could say.

"Em's still in there. We have to get her out, now!" said Mel. Spam turned back to the computer.

"Of course!" she muttered.

"Have you actually got it this time?" said Maz.

"...yeah. Think so...just a sec –"

"You don't have a sec Spam! Quickly!" said Higgy looked up from comforting Red, who had her head in her hands.

In the corridor, Em was sitting a few feet away from DK, sobbing.

"Em, we're getting you out of there!" said Morlena.

"Hurry up!" sobbed Em, rocking backward and forward, clutching her knees up to her chest. "I don't want to die!"

"There!" yelled Spam triumphantly. "Got it!" she punched the 'Enter' key hard. The large door creaked open a crack.

"Spam, it hasn't opened properly!" said Morlena.

"Crud" she began to type in another code.

Em noticed the door, and stood up. She stepped over DK, and began to pull on the door. On the other side, Morlena and Mel were trying to push it open.

Suddenly another beam burst out from the wall – nobody saw it. It made its way to Em. She screamed as it opened into sections and cut into her back.

Then everything stopped. The beam stopped. The beam disappeared, and the door swung open. Everybody jumped up and ran to the door.

"C'mon Em, get out!" said Morlena. "Em?"

Emma blinked, then turned around. Pieces of her flesh fell away from her body, and she fell down. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Everybody stared at the scene before them. Max made to run forward, but Red and DL held her back. She fell to the floor and burst into tears. Slowly, Higgy moved forward and pulled the door shut.

Hey guys, hope you like the chap. Please Review! Thanks!

BTW THANKS TO MY GREAT M8 SPAMMI WHO HELPED ME SOOOOO MUCH WITH THIS CHAPPY! LUV U SPAM!

Slayya

Btw can every1 do me a favour and read some of Higgy's stuff, because I love it. It's brilliant. Please do this for me. Thanks.


	5. Way Out?

Next part up!!! Yay! Hope you guys like it! Anyway......on with the show...

Way Out?

Max crumpled to the floor and Maz knelt beside her and hugged her, tears pouring down her cheeks as well. Higgy walked over to Red and took her in her arms and Red buried her face in Higgy's leather coat.

"Come on guys." Mel found her voice. "We gotta keep moving."

Red looked up from Higgy's coat, flicking her hair out her face and wiped a tear from her eye.

"She's right, we betta keep going."

Maz helped Max to her feet and everyone began to continue down the corridor

There was a huge door ahead. BJ looked around; everyone stood perfectly still, staring silently at the door. She walked forward and pulled at the door. There was a noise, like escaping air and the door slid open. She peered out, it was empty or at least that was how it seemed.

"The coast is clear." They all crept out, guns in hand. They walked around the corridor to the left. It went round to a straight part of corridor, a dead end. There was a door at the end, Jo and BJ edged forward and DL spoke up, "Maybe we should turn back, you know maybe check the other way?"

"This way's as good as any other." Jo replied, still edging towards the door. She peered through the window, she couldn't see anything.

"What do you think Higgs?" Red asked.

"Well, I, for one, want to get out of this fucking place so...let's go."

Mel and Spam had soon cracked the lock and they walked into the room beyond the door. There were some computers, Spam and Mel set to work, trying to find a way out. DL went with Red to check the adjoining rooms for zombies. The first three were empty but the forth was a different story. There were five zombies in there, with 3 of the dogs that they fought earlier.

They didn't spot them immediately. "Err...Higgs."

"What?"

"Umm...we have a slight problem."

"Oh Shit" Higgy ran up to them and looked into the room. One of the zombies looked towards the door and Higgy pulled them out of the way, but not quick enough, the zombie had already seen them. It gave an ear-splitting cry and charged followed by the others. The others got out their guns and began shooting. Mel and Spam went to get up and help but Morlena shook her head. "Keep working!"

They nodded and did as they were told, tapping frantically at the keyboard keys.

Higgy took two down and Max shot one with her taser. Red ran forward and swung her axe above her head, bringing it down in one clean swipe, chopping one of the dogs, heads in half. Two were about to attack, Mel and Spam but they were soon dead, thanks to Morlena's handwork with her sword. By now most of the zombies were dead, but no-one noticed the dog in the shadows. They began to congratulate themselves and the dog crept up behind DL.

Red looked at the zombies bodies around her and noticed there were only two dogs, she was sure she'd seen three.

"Hey guys, where's the third dog?"

Suddenly, DL cried out in pain and fell to the floor. The dog was tearing into her leg with its teeth, biting almost to the bone. Higgy ran up and kicked the dog in the face, making it let go of DL. Maz shot it in the head from behind and Red crouched next to DL.

DL looked down at her leg, seeing the hugs bite mark. "Oh Bugger!"

Red raised her eyebrows slightly at Higgy and Morlena looked at the wound. "We betta bind it, to try and stop some of the bleeding." She got out her medical pack and ripped some material from inside to make a bandage. DL winced as she wrapped it around and Max approached Mel and Spam.

"How are we doin' guys?"

"I can't find anything." Mel replied.

"Neither can I...hey wait a minute..."

"What is it?" Mel asked as she got up form her chair and stood next to Spam. "There seems to be a way out to the railway, right over there." She pointed on the screen to a place near the top of the map."

"And where are we?" Max asked.

"We're all the way down here." Mel pointed to a place at the bottom of the map. "It's gonna be tricky."

"Well, it's the only thing we have." Spam pointed out.

"Good point."

"Okay, Higgy! Mel and Spam have found something."

Higgy approached them and they explained.

Meanwhile, Morlena had finished wrapping DL's bite and Red helped her to her feet, but the pain made her knees buckle and she had to lean on Red, to stop herself from falling back down.

"Right...let's go down this underground bit, which should be in there..." Higgy pointed to one of the rooms. "and we'll go as far as we can that way. Then back up for the rest."

Higgy approached Red and DL and helped support DL, into the room, which would lead them down under the facility. Little did they know this would be the end of the line for another for their team members.

Whoo! It's a cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers!! Anyway...next part in the making. Please review, it will be much appreciated.


	6. Underground

Hi Sixth Chap. Hope you guys like it. Quite a major death in here, so be prepared, I'm sorry if it's a character you like. Hope you enjoy it. Please R & R.

Underground

They entered the room. Spam got her bearings, "Right, I think the entrance should be under there, she pointed to a large metal cupboard.

"Great." Higgy sighed. "Red hold on to DL for a minute" Red nodded. "Okay, Mel, Lena, BJ, Kat, Max, can you help me out with this?" They nodded, they pulled the cupboard and it creaked. It moved slightly but not enough to get behind it to push. Bex, Jo and Maz came up and started to pull as well. Slowly but surely the cupboard moved out of the way, enough for Higgy and a couple of others to get behind it and push, it was soon off the trap door and Spam tried to get it open. "It's key locked. I can't get it open."

Higgy just got out her gun and shot the lock and it popped as it became able to be opened. "Fair enough." Spam lifted the door and dropped down and got out her gun, the place was deserted. "Come on down guys! The coast is clear!" Higgy came down first, followed by Mel and then they helped DL down with Red. The rest came down soon after and Mel pulled the door shut after them. "Lead the way Spam."

Higgy and Red had DL's arms draped over their shoulders and were helping her along. The virus effects were starting to show, she was becoming pale and tired, and her bite was welting up, bleeding through the material. They slowly made their way through the underground tunnels, Spam and Mel in front followed by Morlena and Bex. Kat, Max and Maz tagged along behind trying to contain their emotion at losing DK and Em. Higgy and the two girls walked behind them, BJ and Jo bringing up the rear.

They carried on walking for about five minutes before Spam stopped and held up her hand for everyone behind to stop as well.

"Spam..." Mel asked, "What's wrong?"

"Shhh, Listen..."

They listened. There was a faint groaning coming from somewhere behind them. "Shit..." Higgy swore, "come on guys, we've gotta keep moving" They started running forward which must have alerted more zombies because as they ran down the corridor ahead of them more zombies appeared. "We're surrounded!" said Bex.

"Well thank you captain bloody obvious!" Morlena shouted.

"Guys, look up there," Mel pointed to an opening with some stairs leading up to it; it was quite near them. "Let's go"

They ran to the opening. Spam, Max, Maz and Morlena started to hold off the zombies, "Higgy, get up there!" Red called, over all the gun shots and groaning. Higgy nodded, climbed up the ladder and reached down. "Come on!"

"Higgy, you're going to have to help DL up." Higgy nodded and Red and Mel gave her a boost so Higgy could reach her. "Come on DL!" When DL was up, Red turned to Mel. "Go on! Get up there!"

"What about you?"

"Just go!"

Mel nodded and climbed up and Red called to Max and Spam, "Guys, go on up. I'll handle these bastards!" Max backed away firing, and climbed up, followed by Spam. Jo and BJ went next followed soon after by Maz, Bex and Kat. Morlena and Red were the only ones left now and the zombies were growing in number. Higgy and Mel leant over the opening, "Come on guys!"

"Go!" Red shouted to Morlena, but she firmly shook her head. "Go!" she pushed Morlena towards the railing. Morlena look one last look and ran up the stairs. Mel pulled her up the last few and Higgy poked her head down again, "RED! Come on!"

Red backed up and started climbing up, reaching for Higgy's hand. She grabbed it and Higgy began to pull her up. The zombies grabbed and clawed at her legs and she cried out in pain. "Higgs!! Help me!" Higgy pulled, Mel and Spam ran over and, leaning down, helped Higgy pull but it wasn't enough. The zombies pulled harder and began to pull Red back into their throng, they began to bite at her ankles. She screamed as she was pulled and Higgy pulled harder. Red looked up into Higgy's eyes, "Higgs, let go......"

"No!"

"Higgy, stop it."

"NO!!"

Higgy yanked on Red's wrist, pulling her so hard that she was pulled up through the hole and on to the floor next to the others.

"I'm not letting you go just yet," Higgy smiled and looked down at Red's body. There were bites and tears all up her legs; Jo and BJ helped DL up and over to Red's side.

"Red?" She looked into the older girls eyes. BJ and Jo sat down on either side of DL. Red was losing lots of blood and her breathing was starting to become laboured. Higgy and DL took her hands in theirs; Red turned her head to DL, "DL?"

"Yeah Red, it's me"

Red smiled and tried to say something but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. DL leant forward and Red whispered something in her ear. DL chuckled slightly and sat up. Higgy looked at her, "What did she say?"

"She said 'look after Jimmy for me'" Higgy smiled and looked down at the wounded girl. "I'm sure your guitar will be fine Red," she said, her eyes glistening with tears.

Red looked to both of them and said very weakly.

"I love you guys...Bye."

Red's body went limp and tears began to pour down DL and Higgy's cheeks. Higgy leant on the girl's limp body, whispering to herself, "no...no...no...", the tears soaking into Red's shirt. BJ embraced DL, letting her cry into her shoulder. Kat approached Jo and hugged her as she sobbed as well.

Everyone hung their heads but quite unobtrusively Bex got out her gun and aimed at it at Red's limp head. She fired, making everyone jump in surprise, Higgy sat up immediately and looking down, saw the bullet hole in her friend's head. She jumped up and walked straight over to Bex, punching Bex round the face, knocking her to the ground. She started to hit Bex's body screaming things such as "You Fucking Bitch!" and "I hate you!" Immediately, Spam and Mel ran forward and grabbed Higgy's arms, holding her back. She struggled but continued to scream as Morlena helped Bex to her feet. She had a bleeding nose and a huge bruise on her cheek.

"You couldn't just let her rest in peace could you?! You had to shoot her in the head!iggy;'" Higgy screamed

"I'm sorry Higgy" Bex replied, "I was doing what I thought was best, and I didn't think you wanted a zombie for a friend."

"She's right Higgy" DL said from behind Higgy, Higgy stopped struggling and turned to face DL, "What?!"

"You heard, she's right. We wouldn't want Red to come back as a zombie just like she wouldn't have wanted to either."

Tears began to stream down Higgy's face again and DL pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and hushing her gently.

Okay people. Please don't kill me, that means you Red. Anyway, next part in the making. See you soon. Please R & R.

Slayya


	7. Loss can be a hard thing

Seventh Chapter! Yay! Enjoy!

Loss can be a hard thing

Higgy was knelt by Red's body, still crying. DL had a hand on her shoulder, even though she was still very weak. Red's eyes were still open; Higgy moved her hand across her face, shutting them with her fingertips. Flicking a couple of stray strands of hair from the face from her dead friend.

There was still the groaning of the zombies down the hole, a look of anger passed over Higgy's face as she got up and walked over to the hole. She stared down at the zombies, who had killed her friend. She took out her gun and began to fire, killing them off one by one, screaming "Die! You fucking bastards!"

DL walked over to her and put her hand on her arm. Immediately the firing ceased and Higgy turned round, lowering her gun as she did so. "It's okay Higgy."

"And how's that?" Higgy asked, the tears threatening to fall again.

"Well, maybe not okay, but at least we saved her from being completely eaten by those monsters. Now, that would have been a worse fate, wouldn't it?"

Higgy nodded, "Yeah..." She turned to the others. "We must press on, if we are going to survive this, we need to get moving." The others nodded. She turned to DL and she smiled.

Spam had navigated them along the corridors of the Hive. They had avoided any confrontation so far, but not for long. As they rounded the next corner they saw that they were head on with a huge mass of zombies. They ran back around the corner.

"There's no way we'll take down that many." Mel whispered to Higgy. "What shall we do?"

"I know...Get everyone over there and into that room." She pointed to a room made out of steel. Mel nodded, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure everyone is in there when I'm ready." She held up her hand before Mel could ask anymore questions. "Go."

Mel sighed and began to spread the word. She helped DL into the room and began to get everyone in. Max lingered for a moment before running into the room too.

Higgy, meanwhile, got out some stuff from her back and began to make something though no-one could see what. When they were all in the room, Mel got ready to pull the door shut for when Higgy got in. DL peered out at Higgy and suddenly clicked.

"Oh My God." DL exclaimed rather suddenly. The others looked at her confused. "She's nuts."

"Why? What's she doing?" Max asked.

"She's going to use some of the plastic explosives."

"Oh shit."

"Everyone, who doesn't need to be by the door, I suggest you move to the back of the room, kinda nowish."

"Going..." Maz said, running to the back of the room, followed by a couple of others. The only people left at the door were Kat and DL

Higgy just finished setting up the explosive and pushed it out into the mass of zombies. She ran for it, towards the door. The zombies stared at it for a moment, before it exploded taking them with it. Higgy ran in and they shut the door, just as the explosion came. It smashed the glass in the window and they all cowered from the explosion. Higgy hugging DL to her, trying to protect her from the mass of splintering glass and unbelievable heat.

When it had all subsided, everyone began to unfold themselves from their protective positions. Higgy looked to DL, who was cowering against her.

Suddenly Jo let out a cry, "Kat!" Kat was lying face down on the floor in a mass of smashed glass, a huge cut down her face. Morlena, Mel, Spam and Jo were immediately at her side, turning her over, trying to wake her. She wouldn't wake up, she was dead. Jo looked at Higgy in anger, "You killed her!"

"No..." Higgy stuttered. "I didn't mean to...it was the only way...we would have never survived a confrontation like that...I didn't mean for this to happen."

Jo stood up and went to hit Higgy but DL got in-between them. "Don't Jo. She didn't mean to. It was accident."

"No! Tripping someone up may be an accident! Not killing them!" BJ came and stood with DL, "I'm sorry Jo, but I'm with DL on this one. It was accident, Higgy didn't mean to."

Higgy came around the side of BJ and stood in front of them. They looked at her as if she was mad.

"Guys. Don't bother. Jo is right. It was my fault...I mean is my fault that Kat is dead."

BJ hung her head and DL put her hand on her shoulder. "No Higgy, it's not your fault, it was only an accident."

"It was."

"Yes it was." Jo agreed before whacking Higgy round the face making her fall to the floor, her face landing in a load of smashed glass. The group gasped, DL and BJ were immediately knelt at her side, helping her to sit up. There was a large cut on her forehead. Jo had tears sliding down her face as did most of the others in the group. DL motioned to BJ to pass her the medical kit and she did as she was asked. DL took out a patch and some tape and placed it on Higgy's wound, securing it there. Higgy swallowed and looked up at Jo. "I'm sorry."

Morlena, who was still knelt by Kat's body, stood up. "Let's keep going. I don't think we want to lose anyone else." They all rose to their feet and went to the door and opened it, exiting one by one.

Jo was the last to leave behind DL and Higgy. "You'll pay for this Higgy, I swear it."

Well? What do you think? Please R & R this for me. Thanks.

Slayya


	8. Tragedy

This is a chappy focusing mainly on a character that hasn't actually been that major through out this fic. Enjoy!

Tragedy__

It was too much, first DK and Em and then Kat and Red, who she hadn't known that well but she still knew her and been working with her for a good three years now. But what about the others? She'd known them for years ever since Yr 7 at her secondary school and no-one had even stopped to ask if she was okay. 'They're probably all dealing with their own grief.' She reasoned with herself. 'They had known them well too.'

She could feel she was cracking under the strain, it felt hopeless, like there was no way they would ever survive this. She'd seen the way the others died, especially Red, the way she'd got torn to pieces and then bled to death and then she'd had to pull the trigger on her; she didn't want that to happen to her. The thought made her shiver.

"You cold Becky?" she looked up and jumped slightly, she was looking into the face of Em. She shook her head and when she looked back all she saw was Spam's concerned face looking up at her.

"No, I'm fine." she said and looked away as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Spam turned to Mel and touched her shoulder. "Is she okay?" Spam asked, motioning to Bex. In reply Mel just shrugged and went back to the blast door lock she was trying to decode.

'Does no-one care?' Becky thought as she dried her eyes.

There was a beep from the door and it swung open to reveal a huge room. There was some stairs and a balcony, running around the perimeter and a big empty space in the middle. There were some computers in the corner and Spam and Mel ran over there immediately to try and get them an idea of where they were.

Higgy stepped forward and addressed her friends. "Look, I know we're all really tired and trying to deal with everything that's happened, so if Mel and Spam can get this door relocked and a kind of security system set up, then I think we should stay here for a while, rest, recuperate and get some of out strength back, because we're gonna need it. Jo and BJ if you can close that door and quickly check the place out in case of any hidden surprises." They nodded and Higgy turned on her heel and walked up to the computers.

Jo and BJ closed the door and Bex sunk to the floor, by the wall.

"Hey Bex, what's up?" Em said, looking down on her friend.

Becky looked up and shook her head, "You're not real, you're dead."

"Well that's rude."

DL looked over from where she was standing with Higgy, she was talking to Mel and Spam about this 'security system'. She saw Becky, leaning against the wall, knees hugged to her chest. She was shaking her head and her mouth was moving, yet she wasn't talking to anyone.

She hobbled over to her, "Hey Becky, you alright?"

 Bex looked up into DL's pale, worried face and looked back to where Em had been standing, she was gone.

DL sat down beside her, stretching out her injured leg in front of her. "Come on...talk away..."

"Huh?"

"Okay...something's up" Becky cocked an eyebrow. "And I wanna know what..."

"I'm okay really."

"Come on...my actually taking an interest doesn't happen very often so I'd take advantage of it if I were you."

Becky smiled. "Really it's nothing."

"Alright, if you're sure? But if you ever need to talk, you know where I am."

Becky gave a thankful nod as DL got shakily to her feet. "If I were you, I'd get some sleep, you look like crap."

Bex cracked a smile. "Thanks for that."

"My pleasure." DL walked away and Bex laughed slightly, before lying down to sleep.

She awoke with a start and gasped. She looked around; the place was almost silent except for the occasional shifting of bodies or gentle snore. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. She had seen them, all her friends, even the ones still alive, in pain and suffering, dying before her eyes. She couldn't bare it if that happened, she wouldn't be able to take it. What was she saying? She couldn't take it now! Becky got up and walked over all the sleeping bodies of her friends and walked up to the stairs which lead to the balcony, she climbed them and looked around; she sat at the top, her legs dangling off the balcony.

'If I jumped now, I could easily kill myself.' She thought miserably.

"No, I can't think like that." Becky scolded herself as she looked down on the peaceful scene below her.

"Hey Bex." She jumped and turned to see Higgy next to her. "God Higgs, you scared me."

Higgy smiled, "Sorry. You couldn't sleep, huh?"

Bex sighed, "Nope."

"Listen, I know it's been really hard for you, it has been for everyone, but just keep telling yourself you're going to get out of here."

"The problem is I don't think I will."

"That doesn't matter, you've still got to tell yourself it or you'll loose all faith."

"To be honest at the moment I couldn't care." She said looking back out over the room.

"Come on, you don't mean that."

"Yeah I do."

"Look Becky..." Higgy said, sitting down next to her on the balcony. "I have had one of my best friends killed before my very eyes and my other one is slowly slipping away from me, but I get on with it because I have to, I have to try not only for DL but for me, I don't want to die down here and neither do you. Think about that."

Higgy got to her feet and left, leaving Bex with only her thoughts.

Mel's head jerked up from where she was sitting at the computer. Spam had gone to get some rest ages ago, she ran a hand over her face and leaned down to her bag, grabbing a can of coke, maybe some more caffeine would keep her awake, but as she went to click it open, Higgy came up behind her and took it away.

"Mel, go get some rest, you're shattered."

"No, I gotta keep working; I also want to keep an eye on the security system in case something goes wrong." She reached for the can but Higgy just moved it out of her reach.

"Mel, you're practically falling asleep as it is, I can keep an eye and wake you if something happens."

"Hmm..." Sleep did sound pretty good right about then. "Okay. Basically, me and Spam hacked into the Red Queen's security system so we can have an alarm if anyone comes within a 100 yard radius of this room; we also have visual as well from the cameras in the corridors."

Higgy nodded, "Alright, now please go get some sleep." Mel smiled and nodded, rising from seat and walking to a space in the centre of the room, next to Maz and DL.

Becky got up from where she was sitting and began to walk slowly around the balcony.

Maz awoke to the slow, steady beat of her footsteps. She looked up to see Becky walking around the balcony, she got up and walked up to the nearest set of stairs and climbed them. She ran as quietly and quickly as she could around to where Becky was standing near the set of steps at the other side of the room.

"Hey Becky." She said putting a hand in her shoulder. Becky turned, tears falling down her cheeks and falling on the metal floor with a splish sound.

"Oh dude, what's up?" Maz said, pulling her into a hug.

"I just...don't know...if I can take it...anymore." she stuttered out between sobs. Maz rubbed her back and hushed her gently.

"Aww, come on, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do! Why does everyone keep telling me I don't?! I know what I think!" She pulled away, still sobbing. She backed herself into the rail and looked back and down at the floor.

"Becky?" Maz asked shakily. "Come away from the rail." Maz tried to approach her but she backed along the rail away from her. "Just leave me alone Maz!"

Max jerked awake after hearing voices; it was Becky and Maz, up on the balcony. She got up, slowly and tiredly, and began to weave her way through the sleeping bodies to the stairs nearest the two girls.

Suddenly, Becky looked to the side and she went pale. "Becky?" Maz asked.

Becky stared at Emma, her mouth slightly open.

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" Becky stood there motionless, frozen to the spot. Emma held out her arms for a hug, but Becky still didn't move.

Maz moved in front of her, in-between Emma and herself.

"Becky? Come on! Snap out of it!" She took her arms and shook her firmly. Becky broke Emma's gaze to look into Maz's eyes. "I'm sorry Maz." She pushed her away and ran to the railing.

Max saw Becky running towards the railing and screamed, "Becky!" This awoke everyone and they sat up and saw her as she vaulted over the railing and fell down head first to her death. Smashing her skull on the hard, stone floor, blood began to pour out from the wounds.

"Oh shit." Higgy breathed and ran to the side of the dead girl.

Max looked up to Maz, who had almost broken down at the sight of Becky and was backing away from the scene, towards the stairs. Her hands were at her mouth and she was trying to stop her tears from falling, unsuccessfully.

"Maz look out!" Max shouted as she reached the top of the stairs, but she was paying no attention. Her foot slipped and she tumbled down the stairs, head first and a cracking sound was heard. She collided with Max and they landed in a heap on the floor.

Max detangled herself from the bundle and was almost instantaneously at Maz's side, trying to wake her.

"Maz! Maz! Come on! Don't do this to me! Maz!"

Maz eyes were open and her neck was at an odd angle. Max looked at her best friend and completely broke down.

Spam walked up to her and went to give her a hug but she pushed her away and got out her pistol from her pocket.

Spam saw this and gasped. "Max? Okay, it's okay." She tried to approach her but she just placed her finger on the trigger.

"Max! Look at me!" Higgy exclaimed. She looked at her distraught friend with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I've already lost Red! I can't lose you too!" Max just shook her head, "I'm sorry Higgy." And before anyone could stop her she put the gun barrel into the roof of her mouth and pulled the trigger.

Blood and gore splattered all up the walls and Max's body fell to the ground. There was a stunned silence as they looked at the three corpses lined up in a row, like some ghastly children's game. Spam gagged and ran off, followed by Mel, while the others looked on at all the death that happened in one night. One terrible night.

Okay, there you have it. Please R & R.

Slayya


	9. Traitors

Okay peeps, ninth chapter, hope you all enjoy it.

Traitors

'I must be a bad leader.' Higgy thought, 'Only a bad leader would have let eight of friends die and one get hurt without doing anything about it.' She watched as with tears in her eyes as Morlena covered her friends' bodies with blankets and BJ helped DL shakily to her feet, to which her knees buckled and BJ caught her before she fell down again. Spam was sitting in the corner, Mel comforting her, as she cried. None of this had got to her until now, not even Em and DK's deaths. Jo was grabbing all the equipment she could carry.

Higgy looked away from her and back to DL, as this happened Jo looked up and narrowed her eyes, remembering her promise to avenge Kat.

They set off as a group, Mel had, when coaxed away from Spam by Higgy, got some directions for the exit and now they were on their way.

As they turned corners and followed corridors, according to Mel's instructions, they came across an office, on the right. They entered it and found some filing cabinets, Mel asked Spam gently to help check through some of the files and she nodded. BJ peered round the door, to check if anything was coming.

"Oh My God." Mel muttered and Spam approached her and looked over her shoulder at the file she was reading and gasped slightly. Higgy looked at her expectantly and Mel motioned to her.

"What is it?" she asked, approaching the two girls.

"There's an antidote."

"What?"

"For the zombie virus, the one that DL is infected with, there's an antidote, we can cure her."

"Where can we find this antidote?"

"Apparently in the labs..." Mel got out the map, she had printed off back with Spam earlier. "Which are here." She pointed to a place on the map. "If we take a slight detour we go straight past them."

"Alright, let's go." Higgy approached DL and BJ to tell them the news and Spam told Lena.

"Do we have any other info on this 'antidote', Mel?" DL asked, looking over from where Higgy and BJ were helping her along.

"What do you mean by that?" Mel asked. "It's a cure, plain and simple."

"Oh for God's sake! Okay, let's start with the basics...where did it come from?"

"Presumably it was made by the same people who made the virus; you know in case in should be needed."

"Okay, got that. How will it be administered?" Mel looked at her and raised her eyebrows slightly. "What?! I want to know! Cause I'm not having loads of needles and crap stuck in me okay!"

"Well actually it probably will be by needle cause according to this..." She held up the documents from the file, "you need quite a large dose. Not the kind of dose that could be taken in tablet form. Besides in needs to be delivered directly into blood stream because that's where the virus is."

"OH No Way!"

"You're still having it." Higgy said, glancing at DL.

"Aww, Higgy." DL moaned, knowing Higgy usually would give in if she moaned, if only to get her to shut up. Usually.

"Look DL!" Higgy said, starting to get majorly pissed at her friend. "You're having it whether you like it or not, alright! Now, enough with the questions lets just all try and get there in one piece."

Mel bit her lip. "Mel! Tell me! Where the hell are we?!" Higgy glared at Mel as her voice still echoed around the large room. Echoing off all the large metal boxes.

"I'm sorry Higgy, I don't know."

"Well find out!" She lowered her voice and looked her straight in the eye. "We don't have a lot of time." A single tear trickled down her cheek and splashed on the floor. Higgy turned to the rest of the group. "Split up. Find any clues that might help Mel work out where we are." The group nodded and Lena, Spam and Jo began to fan out across the room. Mel knelt down on the floor studying the maps and plans she had of the Hive. BJ stood, with DL, leaning against her. Higgy approached them. "BJ, go help the others." She nodded slightly and followed after Spam. "DL. I want you to stay here and help Mel."

"But Higgs..."

"Please?" Higgy asked, almost feebly. She nodded. "Thank you." They embraced. "I'll be back soon." DL nodded and went to sit by Mel.

Lena walked among the large metal boxes, her katana clutched in her right hand.

A hand reached out from the darkness and the fingers grabbed the large metal bolt and pulled it back with a loud bang noise.

Lena's head snapped round when she heard the noise. She looked into the darkness where it had come from and gripped her sword with both hands. "Who's there?" she asked, raising her sword. Jo walked out from the shadows. Lena sighed and lowered her sword.

"Jesus Jo, you scared the shit out of me."

"Oh did I? Sorry."

"What was that noise?"

"Oh I would think that was a Licker being released."

"A what now?"

"A licker. They're basically the zombies only much, much worse.

Morlena looked stunned. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when nothing came out. Jo moved out of the way and Morlena stared back into the gap between the crates where Jo had come from and gulped slightly as a deep growl came from the darkness.

"Jo." Suddenly a Licker leapt from the darkness, heading straight for Morlena. Morlena screamed and ducked out of the way. The creature turned and roared. Jo just very casually covered her ears. "Lickers. Always so noisy." She sighed.

"Why you little?!" Lena screamed and went to slice at her with her sword but the Licker was ready for Round 2.

Okay guys so what did you think. Just press the review button and tell me. Go on, you know you want to.


	10. Revealed

Revealed

Higgy stopped dead short and BJ looked round. Trying to pinpoint the location of the scream they had just heard.

"Oh no." Higgy muttered. "GUYS!" She called, turning on her heel and beginning to run through metal boxes searching for anyone from the rest of the group.

"Stupid. Stupid." She cursed herself for splitting them up. Finally, she found Spam.

"Who screamed?" Spam asked, clearly as worried as Higgy. "I don't know." They ran towards where they had left Mel and DL.

Morlena screamed as the Licker leapt for her, tongue lashing forward. She dodged again and brought her sword forward slicing into its flesh.

The Licker roared again and turned to slice back with its tongue to which Lena turned sharply and brought her katana down, slicing straight through the tongue. The flesh fell to the floor abandoned. Jo looked at it and back at Lena, who gave her a grin.

"Well that's unexpected." was all Jo could say. Morlena looked back at the Licker and got back into a decent fighting stance.

When they reached the entrance of the room, where they had left Mel and DL, all they saw was DL kneeling in front of Mel, who had tears sliding down her cheeks and her hand was covering her mouth, trying to muffle her sobs.

"What is it, Mel?" Higgy asked as Spam ran up to her. DL turned to look at her friend. "I've been asking her that since she broke down. She won't say a word."

Spam began whispering quietly to her and all Mel did was nod very slightly. "Oh God." Spam hugged Mel. It was obvious she had worked it out.

"For God's Sake! Just tell us what's going on!! MEL?!" Mel looked at the floor. "Spam?!" Spam just turned the tears welling up in her eyes.

"It was Lena."

"Well come on. We've got to find her. Come on people!"

"Higgy, you know as well as I do, that if we do, it will probably just be a cold body on the floor." Spam said rationally.

"Yeah, but maybe not." Spam looked at Mel, who looked back at her and nodded, that slight spark of hope reappearing in her eyes.

"Okay first, we need to find out where she is." Higgy took a long breath and shouted at the top of her lungs. "LENA!!" For a moment there was nothing but then Mel stood up and stood beside her and they shouted together. "LENA!!!!" Within a minute they were all screaming at the top of their lungs for Lena. Okay, probably not the smartest move but at that point they really didn't care; they just wanted to find their friend before she ended up like the others.

Lena's head jerked at the sound of her name being shouted.

"Over here!!!" she started to scream before the Licker came at her again.

Mel almost collapsed with relief at the sound of her best friend's voice and started to run in between the boxes. "Mel!" Higgy shouted after her, but she didn't listen she just kept running. The others took off after her.

"Right, that's it buddy." Lena said, lunging at the Licker and surprising it as she twisted round and thrust her sword deep into its brain and down towards the spinal cord. She thrust all the way to the hilt and the Licker roared, screeched and squealed as it fell to the floor and became motionless. Lena pulled her sword out and turned to find Jo gone.

"Oh shit." She raised her bloody sword, turning slowly around, looking for Jo. She was nowhere to be seen. So she proceeded cautiously towards the open box an where Jo had been standing. She saw the wires sticking out from the side of the box, dripping and oozing sticky liquids. "Ew." Suddenly she was spun round by a pair of hands and her katana clanged to the ground. She was thrust into the box. The door was locked and there was a beep as the process was started all over again. The process to create a new Licker.

She tubes stabbed themselves into her arms and legs and Lena screamed but it was muffled by the metal surrounding her.

Mel arrived where they had heard Lena from and stopped at the sight of the huge zombie thing, dead, on the floor. She looked around there was no sign of Lena anywhere.

Higgy and the rest of the group found themselves coming to a stop behind Mel and looking at the huge body on the floor.

"What the?" Higgy was shocked, it was huge, twice the size of a fully grown lion.

"It's a Licker." Jo said, coming up behind them.

"A wha...?" BJ asked.

"A Licker, a more advanced kind of the zombies."

Spam looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know this?"

"I..."

"More importantly, where's Lena?" Mel cut in.

"I don't know. I saw her fighting with it and came to find you guys."

"Hmm..." Spam gave her another suspicious glare and walked up to Mel.

"Come on. Let's have a look around." She said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Mel nodded and they proceeded forward.

All the friends came running when BJ shouted for them. They approached the large steel box and looked inside through the small window, to see Lena inside, tubes sticking into her arms and legs. She was very pale, paler than usual. She was obviously dead. Mel's tears began to fall and DL studied the box. "Wait a second..." DL mused.

"What is it?" Spam asked, coming over to her.

"The Licker couldn't have locked this, too fiddly, and a regular zombie couldn't have either, not enough intelligence. Whatever or whoever did this was human."

"You're saying whoever did this was one of us?"

"Yeah that's what I'm saying."

While they were discussing this, Jo was picking up a long menacing spike off the floor. It was part of the box which had been destroyed by the Licker when it escaped. She wrapped her fingers around the long piece of metal and moved silently behind the group and slowly approached Higgy. She raised the spike and Higgy turned as she brought it down, grabbing it. "Sod off."

Okay so theres the 10th Chapter, I need one more idea for a death please give me ideas in your reviews thanks. Slayya


	11. Murderer

Hey peeps. If you get squeamish by torture etc. You might wanna stay clear of this chappy, it's not too bad just warning you. Okay hope you enjoy.

Murderer

Jo brought the spike down and Higgy turned, grabbing it. "Sod off."

Jo gulped and everyone turned to look at her. Higgy raised an eyebrow and wrenched the spike out of her hand. Jo ran for it but Higgy was too fast for her. She grabbed Jo's shirt and pulled her back and slammed her into the wall.

"Now your gonna talk, or I'm gonna ram this spike through your stomach. Am I clear?"

"Fuck off bitch! I'll never tell you anything!!"

"Uh-uh. Wrong answer."

Higgy stabbed the spike through Jo's left hand and she screamed. "Now." Higgy said, yanking the spike out. "Talk."

Jo was breathing deeply through the pain. "Never." She spat.

Higgy slammed the spike through her right hand and she screamed again. "Now how long are we gonna have to do this?" Higgy asked. "Cause I could go on forever but some of us don't have that much time, so...you're gonna talk or we can just start on you're feet, then you're legs, then I might even go for your ears and I don't think you want that kind of piercing, do you? So talk."

Spam, Mel, BJ and DL were watching this new side to Higgy with shocked eyes. They could never have imagined that Higgy could have been so ruthless.

Something shot through Mel's brain and she took a step towards Higgy and Jo as Higgy was about to stab the spike through Jo's right shoulder. "You killed Morlena."

Higgy stopped about a centimetre from Jo's shoulder and turned to look at Mel. Mel's eyes were full of anger as she stared at Jo. "WHY?"

"She...was in the way..." Jo answered. Higgy turned her head back to Jo and flicked her hair out of her face. Mel was at her side in a couple of strides, she looked at Jo her eyes almost burning in anger. She punched Jo hard in the stomach, causing Jo to fall forward on to Higgy's spike. It pierced her shoulder and a loud cry erupted from her.

Higgy forced her up and pinned her against the wall again. "You ready to talk yet?"

Jo took a shuddering breath, "I...I can't...my...my employers...if they found out...they would kill me in the most inhumane way possible..." She shuddered at the thought.

"Well they'd have to get in line." Mel spat.

Spam watched on from this.

(Flashback)

It was DK as she stepped cautiously into the corridor, the one that had killed them, Em following. The rest of the group were watched them slowly creep down it. Then she made to follow through the doorway and the door suddenly swung shut and slammed in her face.

(End Flashback)

"Spam?" BJ clicked her fingers in front of Spam's face and Spam jumped. "You alright?" she asked.

"Um..." Spam looked to Jo and everything sparked. "She...she killed Em and DK."

"What?" BJ asked but Spam didn't answer she just walked to where Higgy and Mel were standing with Jo. She shoved them to the side and Jo looked at her, her eyes were bright blue, not a good sign for Spam. She was majorly pissed.

She began to punch Jo as fast and as hard as she could until Higgy and Mel pulled her back and restrained her.

"SPAM!" Mel shouted. "What the hell was that all about?!"

"She...that...that bitch...killed DK and Em!" She struggled against her friends.

"WHAT?!" Higgy, DL and Mel all spoke in unison.

"Uh-huh. And now I will kill her. She robbed me of three of my friends and she will not get away with it."

"Who else did you kill?" Higgy asked, gripping the spike so hard in her hand she almost drew blood.

"I...I..."

"It'll be better for you if you tell us now."

"I...I...Rosie..."

"She was just a kid!" BJ shouted.

Higgy motioned her to be quiet. "And?"

"B...Becky..."

"How the fuck does that work?" DL asked from where she was leaning on a box. "Becky committed suicide. I don't see how you could have rigged that one."

"I...I...I slipped her some drugs in her food...hallucinating drugs..."

"And those caused her to commit suicide; no-one would every suspect a thing." Spam finished. "Very clever." But not excellently clever as it earned Jo an extra punch to the stomach.

"Anyone else? Apart from the deaths you caused because of Becky, say Maz and Max." Mel asked, the rage still glinting in her eyes. Jo was silent.

"Oh I might wanna warn you now Jo." Higgy said, looking deep into her eyes. "If you had anything to do with Red's death, I will kill you, a very slow and painful death."

"No!" Jo exclaimed. "I never had anything to do with that! I swear Higgy, Red's death was an accident, she was never meant to die." Jo was silent for a moment. "As was Kat."

"Why were the rest 'supposed' to die?"

"They were getting in the way of what I needed."

"The virus." Spam answered.

"Yes, the T-Virus, but you Higgy...you didn't need to die, sure you would have made my life hell but I didn't have to bother with you."

"Then why?" Higgy asked.

"Kat." Jo said simply but quietly. "I blamed you for her death."

Higgy didn't say anything for a moment. "Come on guys we better keep moving. Jo because of Kat I won't kill you but that doesn't mean you deserve to live." Jo looked scared and Higgy rammed the spike she was holding through Jo's stomach and deep into the wall. Jo screamed. "You're gonna have to rot." Higgy turned and walked away and the others followed her, one by one.

"Come back! You can't just leave me!"

"On the contrary..." Mel said as she walked away. "We can and will."

00000

Morlena was almost fully transformed now but not completely her hair still covered what should be a brain and she still had her long finger nails on the ends of her claws. Suddenly her eyes opened and narrowed and she banged against the door until it fell down. The first thing she saw was an almost unconscious girl pinned by a spike to the wall. She hissed, her long tongue licking the edge of her lips.

00000

Jo jerked awake as she heard a long hiss and looked up to be staring at an almost fully transformed Licker. Morlena bounded towards her and she screamed as the tongue sliced into her flesh.

00000

They all stopped at Jo's scream and ran back. If something had happened they needed to know what.

"Oh shit." Higgy swore as she arrived and saw the mangled body of what was once Jo. BJ took out her pistol and shot a clear shot threw her head, they didn't want to be dealing with her later.

"Um...I think we're in trouble." Mel said looking at the bloodied mass.

"Well done." Higgy snapped sarcastically.

"We gotta get out of here." Spam said, moving towards the door. "Morlena did this and I don't think she's in a good mood." They all ran towards the door except Higgy who was trying to get DL to speed up as she was moving quite slowly now

"Higgs! Come on!" Mel shouted back at her friend.

Higgy picked her up and ran along the corridor behind Spam, Mel and BJ. Suddenly the Licker was behind them. Higgy looked back, "Move faster guys!" They ran along the corridors, Mel was glancing in all the rooms, looking for the lab containing the anti-virus. Finally they found it and Spam started playing with the lock, while BJ and Mel tried to hold off the Licker that had once been Morlena.

"They need help Higgs." Higgy looked down at her weak friend. "Help them." Higgy nodded, put DL down and started to fight the Licker. At last Spam managed get the door open and shouted "Guys get in here!" Spam helped DL in to the room and the others followed and BJ slammed the door and locked it. Mel ran over to a table in the lab and grabbed a silver case and beeject. She walked over to DL who Higgy was cradling in her arms. She bent down and opened the case and grabbed a green vile, she clicked it into the beeject and DL braced herself. Mel look one last look at DL before slamming the needle into her arm, she gripped the hand Higgy was holding very tightly, digging her nails into Higgy's flesh. Suddenly the glass in the door smashed, the Licker was trying to get through, Higgy stood up and prepared to fight with the others. Mel helped DL to her feet and to another exit, where she began to work on the lock. The Licker's tongue came through and swiped at BJ, she ducked and fell to the floor, Higgy ran to her side and helped her up but BJ ducked again pulled Higgy down with her. They quickly got up and ran over to the door, blocking it, to stop the Licker getting through. Spam shot at the tongue with her pistol; it retreated its tongue out of the window but still continued to bang on the door.

Suddenly, the banging stopped. They waited for a second and Spam peered into the corridor through one of the large glass windows. She shook her head, "I can't see her." They let go of the door.

"It's not a 'her' anymore Spam." Higgy corrected. "It's an 'it'. Come on, we betta get moving, before it decides it wants to come back for a second round."

They ran over towards the door but Higgy dropped her gun. She ran back to get it. That's when it happened. The glass in one of the windows smashed and the Licker leaped through. "Higgy! Move!" BJ shouted. Higgy looked up.

The Licker's tongue shot out of its mouth, aiming for Higgy, and stabbed right through her chest, tearing her long coat. It pulled out and blood spurted out of Higgy's wound. She fell to her knees and DL cried out, "HIGGY!!" Higgy looked down seeing her wound and her torn coat, "Shit, that's my coat." She collapsed.

DL got up to run to Higgy's side but Mel held her back, "It's too late."

"NO!" DL screamed, struggling against Mel's arms. Spam and BJ were retreating to the door while the Licker looked over its new kill, tearing into her neck. Spam finished off decoding the lock and the door swung open, they ran through the doorway into the corridor and slammed the door as the Licker realised they were still there and bounded over to the door. As soon as the door was slammed, DL fell to her knees, BJ knelt down beside her, "Everyone I love is dying around me. What can I do BJ?"

"Survive. That's what Higgy and Red would have wanted."

DL looked up into the other girl's eyes, "I don't know if I can"

"Well you have to try, you can't give up." BJ got up and held out a hand to DL who took it and BJ pulled her to her feet. They turned to the others, "Now let's get out of here."

Mel and Spam gave one last look to the thing that was Morlena, then looked back and nodded.

000000

Okay guys. Please R & R this chappy for me. I need reviews and hehe here's a reason to make you review, I will NOT continue if you don't and I'm serious.


	12. Intervention

Intervention

They walked through the corridors, Mel directing and taking out zombies where and when it was needed. Otherwise, they walked in silence, their heads down, thinking about and respecting their lost friends.

Suddenly DL tripped and fell over. As the group turned around, BJ quickly bent down to help her fallen friend, but she touched an electric force field which sent her reeling backwards into the wall. She landed with a thud and Mel helped her up. DL was looking around her franticly. She reached out and touched the force-field, the energy crackling at her fingertips.

BJ got up and went over to the force field. "What the fuck's going on?" she said looking up and down, trying to locate a way to deactivate the invisible force.

"Sorry, but it's necessary." Came an all-too-familiar voice on the intercom.

Spam and Mel looked around. They knew that voice. It was the Red Queen. "What? Why is it 'necessary'?" Spam asked.

"She's infected. She cannot be allowed to leave the facility alive."

The fear flared up in DL's eyes. "What?"

"She's had the anti-virus." Mel spoke to the Red Queen.

"Yes, but there is no sure chance that it will work."

"You're going to let her out now bitch, or..." BJ shouted at the speaker on the wall.

"You'll what? I'm sorry, but it's far too dangerous."

"What...what will happen...to me then? If they go…"

"What?" BJ looked at DL, shocked.

DL waved her hand to silence her. "What will happen?" There was silence. "Tell me!"

"I do not know. You will either be kept here in this containment field, or you will be released with the creatures."

"So either way a slow and painful death. That sounds like fun."

"Or one of your team mates can dispose of you, if they are brave enough."

"NO WAY!" BJ screamed.

"BJ." DL was on the verge of a total breakdown now. "It's the only way. Sorry, but the other two options really don't appeal."

"No, DL. You're going to get out! You're coming with us."

"BJ. Don't do this. Please." DL began to cry.

Suddenly there was a frazzle and cackle of energy and a roar. DL turned to see the Licker, bashing against the force field. She turned to the others, her eyes more panicky than ever.

"The force field is strong but it won't last longer than a few minutes." The Red Queen's voice came through the intercom.

"Please." DL begged her friends. "I don't want to die at the hands of her."

"You had better make your decision." The Red Queen spoke.

BJ stared at her friend and with a heavy heart raised her gun, but she wavered. "I can't do it, DL. I just can't."

Suddenly, the banging stopped abruptly and DL turned round to be not only faced with a Licker but there was also a zombie. And that zombie was Higgy. Her coat was torn and she bared a rotten set of teeth at DL.

"Higgy? No..."

The others looked shocked. "Oh my God." DL took one last look at Higgy before completely breaking down.

"Please!" BJ screamed at the intercom. "Can't you see what's happening?! She would have transformed already! Anyway...her symptoms have already faded! Please just let us get her out of there!" There was silence.

"Move!" Mel and Spam said together and BJ turned to see two gadgets coming her way. She ducked and moved out of the way. The gadgets hit the force field and they seemed to bind with the electricity and this side of the force field seemed to die away.

"Hurry!" Spam yelled, running forward. "Without one side of the force field the other will soon give out!" BJ ran forward and pulled DL to her feet. DL didn't make any effort.

"Come on DL!" BJ screamed at her. BJ began to half drag her along the corridor with the help of Mel and Spam.

Suddenly the other side started to die and the Licker bounded forward. BJ handed DL over to Spam and Mel. "Whatever happens, get her out of here." She said close to tears.

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna hold off these buggers! Get going!" BJ turned and pulling out her pistol and shotgun began to fight.

DL began to wake up to everything around her and saw BJ fighting the Licker and Higgy. "No! BJ!" she screamed and went to run towards her.

"No!" Mel shouted and they began to drag her kicking and screaming along the corridor.

BJ fired four shots from her shotgun at the Licker and they hit its body. She only had one shell left, she had to make it last. She ran forward and at the last second, fired. The bullet came out and pierced Morlena's Licker brain and she fell down dead. BJ breathed a sigh of relief and flicked her long hair out of her face.

She turned to follow the others and was faced with Higgy's dead form. Higgy gave a creepy small smile before she attacked. BJ didn't even have time to reach for her pistol, before Higgy tore into her neck. She screamed as Higgy's teeth bit down hard into her soft flesh. A single tear sliding down her face, she brought up her gun and shot Higgy down. She rolled the now permanently dead Higgy off herself. She grabbed her neck and jogged after the others. She knew that if she could catch up with them they could give her the anti-virus. But the wound was too bad, and even as she ran she could feel herself change, becoming one of the undead. She sighed, and murmured her apologies to her friends and families, then raised her gun to her temple, and fired.

000000000

Okay...guys there you have it. The next chappy. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, it really helps me when you do.


	13. Escape

Escape

The rest of the group, a few dark corridors away, heard the two gunshots and then the silence. DL was screaming.

"No! We have to go back! She could still be alive!"

"DL, if she is she'll catch up! Now come on we've got to get moving!"

"NO!" DL yelled and knocked their arms off and ran back along the corridor. Mel and Spam followed. "No! DL! Come back!"

She ran down the corridor and the first thing she was confronted with was a body on the floor. Blood was splattered over one wall, and as DL came closer she gasped at what she saw lying in a bloody mess, was the decaying form of Higgy. Then she looked to the side and there was BJ, a huge chunk taken out of her neck. There was a gun still in her hand. DL looked at that and then at her. She'd killed herself.

"No! BJ!" she cried before she wavered and Spam and Mel caught her as she fell backwards and passed out.

8us&j8

When DL awoke, she was leaning against a wall, someone was holding her up. When her vision cleared she saw it was Spam. Red and Higgy were kneeling on either side of her, worried expressions on their faces.

"Wha...what happened?"

"You...you passed out." Spam answered.

"I...what?"

"Yeah, after you saw BJ and...and Higgy."

"But?" DL pointed to Higgy, looking confused.

Spam frowned and looked to the empty space beside her where DL was pointing.

"Higgy, what's going on?" DL spoke to the space beside Spam. She looked to Spam's other side. "Red?"

Spam looked to empty spaces on either side of her. Then Mel entered the room.

Spam got up and ran over to meet Mel. "Anything?"

"Yeah, I found us a way out, it's kinda out of the air ducts but it gets us out on to the platform and will hopefully avoid any major confrontations."

"Good."

"You think DL will make it?" Mel asked quietly, looking over at her friend.

"You want me to tell you the truth?" Mel nodded. "I honestly don't know...she's been acting really weird, she just thought she was talking to Red and Higgy."

"What!"

"Yeah, I know."

Mel glanced at DL and she was looking at the empty space beside her, her mouth moving as if she was talking to someone, but Mel was too far away to hear what she was saying. "Hmm...well I think we better get her out of here sooner rather than later then."

"I agree."

They approached DL, who looked up at them as they came. They both bent down and slowly pulled DL to her feet, putting her arms over their shoulders as she couldn't walk on her bite at all now, the swelling was too much, but at least she wouldn't try to kill them. "Come on DL, we're getting you out of here."

8rd£kf8

They quickly walked out of the room, checking all around and then Mel pointed to an air vent in the wall. Spam checked that Mel could support DL and then crouched down to unscrew the sides. She motioned for Mel to get in first and she did so, DL afterwards followed by Spam and 'Red and Higgy' because DL insisted they couldn't be left behind. Spam sealed the vent shut behind them and started to crawl along they managed to reach a lift shaft and Mel swung her legs over, so they were dangling down the shaft and then prepared her hook and line. She swung it up and it caught on the next level up. DL crawled up beside her and quite shakily managed to help her tie it to a section of the lift shaft wall. Then DL clipped a small mechanism on to it and then very carefully after Mel checked how stable the cable was, nodded and let DL jumped off, she ended up dangling and let herself begin to move along the cable, slowly.

It took around half an hour to an hour in all to get them all across the gap, Spam was about a metre from the end. Mel looked up and saw the lift, perched on what seemed to be the top floor, probably the mansion, but there was no way they could get to it, so they would just have to use the train. "How far Mel?" DL asked.

"About ¼ of a mile this way and then up load of steps to get to the platform." 'That's mostly likely where we'll have to deal with confrontation.' She added silently. "Okay, let's go."

8+aj!ar8

"Come on DL...we gotta hurry..." Spam pulled her out of the vent and they quickly began to walk, DL still being supported by Spam. Mel had run ahead to check for any 'friends'. She came running back. "We gotta hurry, had to take out a couple and the gunshots may have alerted more. Is there any way you can move faster DL?"

DL nodded; even though it was gonna hurt like hell. She began to run with them, hissing in pain, the tears coming to her eyes. "I'm fine Higgy." She said and Mel looked back, glancing at Spam and raising an eyebrow. Spam shook her head and they continued to run.

They were about to get to the platform when they ran round the corner and saw the door had closed and there were zombies clawing at it. "Shit." DL whispered. "Okay, guys, go, get them, take them out, I can shoot some down from here." They nodded and appeared round the corner, immediately getting the zombies attention by taking a couple down. The zombies turned, smelling fresh blood and meat. DL put her head round the corner and shut down a couple that were heading for Spam. She nodded in thanks.

They took down about 6 between them and then DL was about to shoot down one which had tackled Mel to the ground. Then saw Higgy, about to be mauled, immediately she fired and Spam yelled at her. "DL! What are you doing!" She quickly shot down the one above Mel and Mel rolled and took the one out behind DL. DL continued to shoot in thin air. Then she stopped and looked back, "Sorry, but I can't loose Higgy." Mel frowned and nodded slightly and then DL walked over to them, gasping in pain at the weight on her ankle.

Spam approached the door and tried to open it, "It's jammed."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I had to, to stop the creatures escaping, that is my programming."

"Red Queen..." Spam wasn't surprised as she said, it was what she was created for.

"Well they're all dead now, so open it for a second and let us through." Mel argued.

"I cannot do that."

"Why not? Just lock it afterwards, just please...don't let us rot down here."

"I'm sorry."

"Look." DL came in now. "You wanted to keep me here before and I know it's your programming but surely you can't just let people die, who aren't even infected." There was silence. "Please, just let us out. Then we not gonna be in your way any longer." They listened, there was no reply just a whirring noise and a clicking as all the locks came undone and the doors slowly rose. "In 10 minutes, I shall open the door into the mansion, this door will be shut as soon as you go through."

"Thank you." DL whispered and ushered Higgy and Red through first, followed by herself, Spam and Mel. They heard the doors begin to shut and they heard a groan, Mel turned sharply and shot the zombie as it reached through. It was thrown back by the impact, allowing the door to shut fully.

"Goodbye." Spam whispered, looking back, thinking of all the friends they had lost. Mel called her and she quickly ran to the train as it began to pull off.

_God, I didn't realise it had taken so long for me to update. Well here it is eventually. Hope you like. The next is already written and will be up very soon._

_Please R & R. Slayya_


	14. Madness

Madness

They walked out of the Hive, the blast doors closing behind them. DL was giggling quietly to herself and Spam and Mel exchanged glances.

"Higgy...stop it" she giggled, waving her hand in the air. "Yes Red, I'm a scone live with it!"

Mel sighed and walked to the front door. She opened it; standing behind it was a man, who they recognized immediately.

"My God! You did awful! I don't think I've ever seen you do that bad in a training programme, I mean almost all of you died!"

"What?" Spam asked looking very confused.

Then the doors to the land rovers opened and all of the others, who had 'died' previously, climbed out.

"Lena...Higgy...Red...Oh my God!" Mel ran forward, followed by Spam, and hugged Morlena. They proceeded to hug everyone in the group, even Rosie.

"However, there were some problems which I think we have to talk about." The man said, breaking up the reunion. A line proceeded to form in front of him. "One, you never take civilians into a possible danger zone." Rosie looked around and Higgy hung her head. "Two, you never, ever take weapons that are not HQ clarified into a danger zone." Red bit her lip as did Lena. "And the last thing..." everyone winced. "You did excellently despite all the deaths; you used your heads in times of crisis and knew when to leave and when to stay." The group rejoiced. "Wait, where's Jo? Surely that was a set up." Mel spoke, looking around.

The man gave her a grave look. "I'm afraid not, Jo really was a traitor to the team and has now been taken away by our personnel to be dealt with."

"Oh."

"Hey, don't dwell on it." Spam said to her and they carried on with their reunions.

Red and Higgy broke away from the group, and were about to approached DL, when Mel stopped them, "What are you doing Mel?" Red asked.

Mel sighed, "When you guys "died" in the Hive, it really got to her. She started talking to you in her head. I'm not sure that it's really her anymore."

Red was about to speak but Higgy overrode her "I don't care, she's our friend and we're going to see her. She'll recognize us, I know she will."

Higgy shoved past Mel and began to walk again towards DL; Red mouthed "Sorry" and ran after Higgy.

They approached DL. "DL?" Red asked. DL looked up and saw the two girls standing in front of her, smiling. She fell to the floor and backed away immediately.

"Ahhh! Higgy make the evil impostors go away!"

Red knelt down beside her, "Come on DL, it's us. Your friends?"

"No, my friends are here with me. Stop pretending to be them, that's mean." She giggled, "The _real_ Red says you're a scone" She giggled some more. Suddenly Higgy bent down and slapped DL hard round the face, "Snap out of it woman! I'm right here! Duster and all!"

"Higgy!" Red hissed. Higgy just glared at her.

"Ahh! Higgy stop her slapping me! It hurts!"

Higgy let out a frustrated groan and rolled her eyes, by this time all eyes from the group were on them. "Get over it DL! Look here..." She took off her duster and wrapped it around DL's shoulders. "See? Would anyone but the real Higgy have this duster? It still has the stain on the inside where you dropped you're coffee on me. Look!" She showed her the stain. "Higgy! She stole your coat!"

Higgy threw her hands up in the air. Then DL got up and started to run away, the coat trailing behind her. Red caught up with her and grabbed her round the shoulders.

"DL! Look at me!" She looked into Red's eyes. "Right, if I were an impostor, then ask me any question, a question that an impostor me wouldn't know."

DL thought about this, and then Higgy approached them. DL screamed and tried to hide behind Red. "I won't do it if she's here. She hurts."

Red motioned to Higgy, who gave her a look but Red just glared back at her. Higgy backed away and went back to the others. Red then turned back to DL.

"Go on then, ask me"

"Alright, what size are James Bourne's feet?"

"Size 10." Red answered immediately.

"Okay, well other people could know that. So, how long did the real Red go out with my brother before telling me?"

"4 days."

"Red?" DL asked curiously.

"Yes DL it's me!" Red said, the joy obvious in her voice.

Suddenly DL gripped her head in pain, "NO! Higgy says you're lying! Higgy wouldn't lie to me!"

Red looked shocked. DL's world began to spin and she swayed, she heard someone call her name and then she fell to the ground and all went black.

00000

When she awoke, DL saw that she was in some kind of white room, in a bed. She looked to the side there were two people there, they were embracing and one was crying into the other's shoulder. Then she realised who it was it was Red and Higgy, Red was crying and Higgy was rubbing her back gently, trying to calm her.

Finally DL spoke very faintly, "Red? Higgy?"

Immediately Higgy tapped Red on the shoulder and she turned to DL, tears still pouring down her cheeks. "Oh DL, you're awake. Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really, I just remember the Hive...and talking to you...and then the pain in my head and I blacked out."

"So..." Higgy spoke up, "You remember who we are?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" DL looked at them confused.

"Don't worry." Red stepped in, "How do you feel now?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus."

Red giggled slightly and took DL's hand. A doctor entered the room and walked up to Higgy. He whispered in her ear and Higgy nodded. She motioned to Red, who stood up. DL looked at them, wondering what was going on. "We'll be back in a minute." Higgy smiled at her friend and walked out, followed by Red.

As they closed the door behind them the doctor came up. "So?" Higgy asked.

"Well...we've patched up your friend's leg. May I ask how she got such a wound?"

"She was bitten, we can't say anymore than that."

"Hmm...Alright. Anyway, there are no other serious visible wounds but her mental state is a different matter..." Red closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill at any moment. "...she has very serious emotional damage..."

"Will she recover?" Higgy asked, putting a comforting hand on Red's shoulder.

"I can't say, whatever she's seen has affected her so badly that she may crack at any minute, because of anything."

"Is there anyway you can help her?" Red asked.

"Well, we'll keep her in our pysch' ward overnight and see how she is in the morning."

"Can't we just take her home?"

The doctor pondered this for a minute and then said, "I suppose, we'll give her crutches for her leg and I'll give you some tablets to calm her down if anything happens."

"Thank you." Red gave a sigh of relief

"You'll have to bring her back in tomorrow for a check up."

"That's fine" Higgy replied, hugging her friend. "Come on Red, let's get DL and go home." Red turned to go back but Higgy stopped her, "Don't tell her, she doesn't remember, let's keep it that way."

Red nodded and walked back into DL's room, while Higgy went with the doctor to get the pills and the crutches.

00000

"Hey DL" Red said as she walked up to the bed.

"Hey." DL said weakly.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're allowed to take you home!"

"Cool."

"Higgy's just gone to get some crutches for your leg."

"Okay."

Just as this was said Higgy walked in carrying some crutches under her arm.

"Speak of the devil." DL said hoarsely.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Higgy smiled at DL and Red.

"Come on then, let's go home."

00000

Late that night, DL was lying in bed, tossing and turning obviously having a very disturbing dream. She cried out and began to struggle against the covers which were tightly wrapped around her.

00000

Red woke up to hear screaming, she suddenly realised that it was DL. She jumped out of bed and ran along the corridor to DL's room. DL was sweating, tossing and turning against the covers.

"Oh My God!" Red said. She ran over to DL and began trying to wake her up. "Higgy!" she called.

"DL! DL!" She shook her vigorously, "Come on DL! Wake Up!"

Higgy ran into the room and up to Red, "What's happening!"

"She's having a really bad nightmare and I can't get her to wake up! Can you go and get those drugs the doctor gave you?"

"Sure." Higgy ran out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with a couple of small bottles and a glass of water.

"Normal or strong?"

"Well, I'd say considering the situation," she motioned to DL's thrashing body, "that we should go for strong."

Higgy nodded and took out two pills from one of the bottles and dropped them into the glass, letting them dissolve. Red cradled DL's head in her lap, trying to calm her aggravated body. Higgy approached and Red tipped DL's head back and opened her mouth, Higgy began to pour the mixture down her throat. DL began to splutter and cough and when all the mixture was down, Red closed her mouth and held her, with Higgy, as she writhed in the two girls' grip.

Then it slowed and DL opened her eyes and tried to sit up but was kept down.

Then she found her voice, "Guys, what's going on?"

"DL, you're awake!" Higgy let go of her friend, helping her to sit up, "You had a nightmare."

"Yeah...I remember. It was when you guys died." There was a pause, "Eugh! What's the horrid taste in my mouth?"

"Oh, I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thanks, but I want to know what it is first." DL looked her friends straight in the eye.

They glanced at each other, 'What should they do? Should they tell her?'

"Erm...look DL, I know this isn't gonna be the thing you want to hear at the moment but..."

DL looked worriedly from Red to Higgy and back to Red again.

"...when you were in the Hive, do you remember how everything started to get to you?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." Higgy took over, "...it got to you so much that when you came out of the Hive you didn't recognize us, you thought we were 'impostors'. You told us that we weren't the 'real' Higgy and Red. According to the doctor you could snap at anytime, anywhere, because of anything." Higgy stopped at this point, wondering how she could continue.

"You're telling me that I'm insane. How's that any different from usual?"

"Because DL, this is the real thing. As in what people get put away in straight jackets for." Red replied.

DL was shocked, she couldn't take it all in. "I'm...gonna go back to sleep now..."

"Do you want one of us to stay, in case you have another nightmare?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" DL shouted at her friends. "Please leave and let me get some sleep!"

DL sunk back down into her covers, turning away from her friends. Red placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Higgy left, followed by Red, leaving DL to cry herself back to sleep.

**Wow guys...that's it...it's finished, my first finished fic that's longer that one chappy...jesus...well its all done now and the second one, which I know Red will be pleased to hear, will be going up soon. Okay, now I'm gonna do a Higgy and thank loads of peeps…lol:**

**Firstly Spam! You've been a star when it comes to this fic...always bugging me to update, helping with the writing and helping me with ideas. Thank you for all that you've been great! Luv you forever and remember...GOOD GOD!**

**Higgy and Red, you've both been great too...not only with this fic but with all the sequels as well. Thank you and both of you need to remember how good you both are at writing and stop putting yourselves down over it. You're both amazing people and just a big thanks basically.**

**Last of all, thanks to anyone who consistently reviewed this fic especially to Orliluver1137, thanks for all you said, some of the sweetest stuff people have ever said to me bout my fics, this one in particular.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I loved writing it. Keep reading and writing. Slayya.**


End file.
